


Meet Me In The Middle

by elandhop



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, i wish they could get alice back and be the cutest parents ever, these two give me the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandhop/pseuds/elandhop
Summary: Fan Video of Doc and Wynonna to "The Middle." These two give me ALL the feels and would make the best parents for their baby girl if they could.





	Meet Me In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for watching! Please consider leaving a comment or thumbs up if you do!


End file.
